Montana
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: A family vacation to Montana. It's time for Danny & Lucy to meet Lindsay's family dl
1. Chapter 1

**Montana**

**Summary: It's time for Danny and Lucy to meet Lindsay's family. **

**A/N: So Laura and I were discussing how Mr. Monroe would react to Lindsay being a Messer now. And well that evolved in my head to this whole fic where they go to Montana as a family. Hope you like it. **

**Dedication: Ms. Laurzz. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. bummer. **

"Are you ready?"

"No."

"Danny-"

"Lindsay!"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

The rented car sat in front of the Monroe Ranch in Bozeman, Montana. It was the middle of August and Danny Messer was finally meeting his in-laws. It had taken weeks of planning for them both to get the same week of vacation time since the lab had been extremely busy since the shoot-out last spring.

"It's going to be okay." Lindsay chuckled and climbed out of the car.

"That's what you think. You're their daughter, they automatically love you. I'm the man who knocked up their daughter and married her with not so much as a phone call. It's pretty much inevitable that they'll hate me." Danny moved to get Lucy out of her car seat.

"Really? It's not the least bit plausible that you're a drama king?" Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"Shut-up, Montana." Danny rolled his eyes and scooped his little girl out of her carrier.

The front door of the white wash farm house opened and out stepped a elderly lady. If Danny had to guess, she was around sixty, but didn't look it. Lindsay was the spitting image of her mother. Mrs. Monroe stood on the old wooden porch with the same light brown hair, dark brown eyes and a easy smile. He suddenly felt better about being in Montana with his Montana.

"Lindsay!" Mrs. Monroe called out and set out across the lawn.

"Mom." Lindsay dropped her bags and shot off across the yard to her mother's awaiting embrace. Danny smiled as he watched the mother and daughter embrace and looked at his daughter, he couldn't wait to see Lucy and Lindsay's relationship progress.

"Is that my granddaughter?" Mrs. Monroe looked at the little girl in Danny's arms.

"It is." Lindsay smiled and took Lucy from Danny, "Lucy Montana Messer."

"Hi, Little Girl." Mrs. Monroe smiled at the baby, "I'm your Grandma."

Lindsay smiled, "She knows. We show her your picture all the time."

"You must be Danny Messer." Mrs. Monroe turned from her daughter and granddaughter.

"That's me." Danny stood awkwardly, "I'm sorry we're just now meetin'."

"C'mere, Child. For goodness sake, I'm not going to bite." Mrs. Monroe pulled him in for a hug. Danny hugged her back and looked at Lindsay, bewildered. Lindsay just smiled back and bounced Lucy on her hip.

"Lindsay Anne?" A man stepped out onto the porch. He stood in work boots, jeans and a plaid shirt.

"Hi, Daddy." Lindsay smiled and readjusted her daughter so she could give her father a one armed hug.

"Aaron, this is our son-in-law, Danny." Grace Monroe introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Danny extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Danny. Don't call me sir." Aaron Monroe shook Danny's hand.

"Lindsay!" Danny turned to glare at his wife.

"Payback, Cowboy." Lindsay grinned.

"What?" Aaron asked, looking confused.

"It's a long story." Danny scratched the back of his neck.

"No it isn't." Lindsay laughed, "That husband of mine is just embarassed."

Danny glared at her.

"Danny tricked me into calling our boss 'Sir' on my first day at work. This was just payback." Lindsay laughed.

"So, is this my granddaughter?" Aaron Monroe turned his attention back to his daughter and the bundle in her arms.

"No, Daddy, it's a baby doll." Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Where did you get that mouth?" Mr. Monroe raised an eyebrow.

"You." Lindsay shotback.

"That much is true." He conceded with a laugh.

"Yes, this is your granddaughter." Lindsay smiled, "Daddy meet Lucy Montana Messer."

"Well, hello Lucy." He took the baby girl from her mother, "It's nice to meet you. You got your mama's smile."

Lindsay looked at Danny and grinned.

"Well, there's no use standin' in the yard. Aaron, give your daughter her daughter back and help your son-in-law with the bags." Mrs. Monroe instructed.

"I don't wanna." Mr. Monroe chuckled and traced his finger over Lucy's tiny hand.

"She has that affect on people." Danny smiled.

"Especially her daddy." Lindsay teased and leaned against Danny.

"I have a weak spot for my daughter, sue me, I have a weak spot for her mother too." Danny wrapped his arm around his wife.

Grace Monroe shook her head at their antics. If she was honest with herself, she'd have to say that she had never seen her daughter so happy. So much of Lindsay's life had been wrapped up in bad moments and lots of pain, when she had moved to New York Grace had thought she was just trying to out run her past. Now, standing before her was her daughter. Lindsay was so alive. It was like she had been born to be a mother and a wife. With that knowledge, her heart opened right up to the man who had made it happen.

The men began to carry things into the house, while Grace, Lindsay and Lucy all moved to the living room to catch up on things. They sat for awhile, just catching up on all that had happened since Lindsay had visited them shortly before Lucy was born.

Danny sat down the last bag in Lindsay's old room, when he felt her. Her arms snaked around his waist and her chin rested against his back.

"Hello, Mr. Messer."

"Hello, Mrs. Messer." Danny turned and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Where's the baby?"

"With Daddy, he's showin' her the horses." Lindsay smiled.

"That's what New York needs, another cowgirl." Danny chuckled.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with that." Lindsay smiled.

"No there isn't." Danny agreed.

"I love you." Lindsay kissed his chin.

"I love you too."

**A/N: alright, I'm not anticipating this being very long. Just a few short chapter on their time in Montana and Lindsay's parents getting to know Danny and just Messer family time. **


	2. Chapter 2

****

Montana

Summary: It's time for Danny and Lucy to meet Lindsay's family

A/N: Sorry I didn't reply to all your beautiful reviews, I've been uber sick. I'm house/dog sitting for my aunt and uncle this weekend. So, I figured, while waiting for pages to load on dial-up, I could get some writing accomplished :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Montana sun rose over the Monroe family ranch early the following morning. Danny Messer had never been a morning person, but he was determined to make a good impression on his in-laws. Lindsay had been up off and on all night with a fussy and jet-lagged Lucy. As a rooster crowed in the distance, Danny tossed back the covers and got up. He glanced at his wife; her hair was a mess and the covers were pulled up to her chin. He pressed a kiss to her temple and then moved to the crib in the corner.

The crib belonged to Lindsay's niece, one of her brothers had dropped it off the day before for Lucy to use. Danny smiled at his daughter -Stella had been right, she really was a mini-version of her father. She was up and kicking at the mobile while gurgling to herself.

"Hey Luce, you sleep good?" Danny scooped her up and she curled against his chest, "You sure are happier than when you went to bed last night."

Danny bounced her lightly as he got out the diaper bag and moved to change her.

Lucy gurgled and drooled as Danny changed her. He bent to kiss her nose and she grabbed his glasses, "Those are mine kiddo." Danny chuckled and removed the wire frames from her tight grip, "If you're like your old man, I'm sure you'll have a pair of your own someday."

Danny refastened the onesie and wrapped a blanket around her, "Let's go see if Grandma and Grandpa are up yet, huh? Mama needs some sleep, you had her up all night kiddo. She loves you lots, ya know?"

Lucy gurgled.

"Well yes, I do love you too." Danny chuckled. He liked moments like these, just him and his little girl.

The Monroe house was a old fashioned style farm house. Two stories, four bedrooms, and it even had an old cellar that Mrs. Monroe kept stocked with canned vegetables and potatoes. Danny's favorite part of the house was the stairwell; the wall was lined with pictures of Lindsay, her three brothers and their respective families. It was easy to pick out which ones were from Lindsay's childhood. The mess of dark brown curls and the chocolate colored eyes were a give-away. From age one to fifteen in each picture she is never alone. Danny knows the faces belong to her friends, the ones that died and his heart breaks a little for her, but he's glad that she has the pictures and they show all the amazing times they had.

"There's your Mommy, Luce." Danny points Lindsay out in a picture, "Look at how pretty she is." The picture is from Lindsay's high school graduation; standing in front of Bozeman High School, flanked by her parents and two of her brothers.

"Good Morning, Daniel." Mrs. Monroe says from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh! Mrs. Monroe, I'm sorry. I didn't wake you did I?" Danny asks apologetically.

"Heavens no, I've gotten up this early since I married Aaron and it's a force of habit that even his retirement can't break." Grace Monroe smiles, "And Danny?"

"Yes ma'am?"  
"Call me Grace."

"Good morning Grace." Danny smiled.

"Good morning and good morning Lucy." Grace grinned at her granddaughter.

"She's a bit of a early riser." Danny chuckled.

"Just like her mama. I'm surprised Lindsay isn't up yet." Grace lead the way into the kitchen and motioned for Danny to sit down at the table.

"She would be, but Trouble here kept her up most of the night fussing." Danny blew a rasberry on Lucy's cheek.

Grace chuckled, "Lindsay used to do the same thing when she was a baby. Up all night and then would wake up several hours later and it was like she slept all night."

Danny chuckled, "She's still like that. She's the only person I know that can pull a double and then come home and stay up with Lucy til I get off work."

"It's a super power that comes with being a mother."

"What is?" Lindsay came down the stairs.

"Your sleeping abilities." Danny chuckled.

Lindsay kissed his cheek, "Morning."

"Morning." Danny smiled.

"Morning, Little Girl." Lindsay smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

Grace stood by the coffee pot and watched them. Her little girl, her only girl, now had a little girl of her own. A family of her own. Grace Monroe beamed with pride.

****

A/N: There it is. Now, pardon me while I go watch some NY on TNT and play with puppies. Love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Montana**

**Summary: It's time for Danny and Lucy to meet Lindsay's family. **

**A/N: DUDES I'M SO SORRY. FailUpdater. **

**Dedicated to Nick and Neal -the inspiration for the Monroe Brothers. **

**Disclaimer: Like I own them? Ha. They wish I did. **

"Miss Gallatin County?" Danny Messer laughed and ran a hand over the picture. Seventeen year old, then Lindsay Monroe, sitting on a lawn chair in the back of a pick-up, clad in a prom dress, sash and crown. Mr. Gallatin County sat next to her.

"Shut up." Lindsay Messer slapped her husband's leg.

"Violent, much?" Danny chuckled and turned the page in the album, "What the hell are you doing in this one?"

"Barrel racing." Lindsay laughed.

"What?" Danny made a face.

"You get on a horse and loop around barrels, trying to get the best time."

"Wow, you must get really bored in the country." Danny chuckled as Lindsay's fist connected with his shoulder.

"Give me that, before you get to the trick roping pictures." Lindsay grabbed the photo album.

"Trick roping? Damn, Montana, you're a bone-a-fied cowgirl." Danny laughed, "Did you do FFA and 4-H too."

Lindsay reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet, reaching behind Lucy's first official picture, she pulled out a card and held it out to him, "Lifetime member of the FFA. And I did 4-H for ten years."

"Two very different worlds." Danny chuckled.

"You love me anyways." Lindsay leaned against his side.

"I do." Danny agreed, "Very much." He pressed a kiss to her curls. She looked like a page out of Country Music Weekly. Barefoot on the wooden front porch, old holey jeans and a blue flannel shirt was her chosen attire. And on the porch next to the swing sat two half drank mason jars of sweet tea.

"So," Lindsay took his hand in hers, "What do you think of Montana? You didn't get to see it much last time."

"Skylines are still better than wheatfields." Danny chuckled and Lindsay elbowed him, "Are you trying to put me in a hospital Montana?"

"You're making me want to rip my hair out today, Cowboy." Lindsay countered and kissed his jaw.

"It's training for when Lucy hits the smartass stage. She's the combination of the both of us."

"God help us all." Lindsay muttered.

A dark green Ford pick-up rolled up the gravel driveway and parked in front of the house. Lindsay was off the porch swing and halfway across the yard before Danny could blink. The drivers door open and out slid a man with chesnut brown hair and the same hazel eyes as Lindsay. He held out his arms for her, "My, Oh My, look what the cat done drug into town. It's my baby sister."

Lindsay rolled her eyes as she flew into her brothers arms, "Oh Jake, I've missed you and your dumb jokes."

"This the man who didn't get scared off by the Wicked Witch of the West." Jake Monroe teased as he put Lindsay down.

"Shut up about it before you know about it." Lindsay glared at her brother.

"Danny Messer." Danny walked up to the pair and extended his hand.

"Jacob Monroe, any man who can tame my little sister has earned the right to call me Jake." Jake shook Danny's hand.

"You make Montana sound like a rebel or summin'." Danny chuckled as his wife stared down her big brother.

"You haven't heard?" Jake chuckled, "Lindsay Monroe was Bozeman's resident hell raiser."

"Shut up, Jake." Lindsay growled, "and it's _Messer_ now."

"Sorry, Mrs. Messer." Jake ruffled his sisters hair, "Where's my niece?"

"With Daddy out in the barn." Lindsay smiled, "I should tell Daddy how mean you're being to his baby girl."

"That may of worked when you were seven Linds, but he knows you're no innocent." Jake laughed.

"Uh-huh." Lindsay looped her fingers through her belt loops, "Wanna find out?"

"Why do ya have to go and ruin such a great moment?" Jake teased, "I oughta throw you in the lake."

"I've pulled you in with me before and I'll do it again." Lindsay laughed.

Jake merely raised his eyebrow and draped an arm around Danny's shoulders, "Danny, why don't we go see if Mama has any biscuits and get some sweet tea. I'll tell ya some stories about your wife."

"That sounds like a plan." Danny laughed, clapping Jake on the back.

"I hate you both." Lindsay called after them and shook her head.

"Oh, Lindsay Anne, ya might wanna go get your daughter. I'm sure Eli and Riley are gonna wanna meet her too." Jake called over his shoulder.

"All three of you? This is so not fair!"

**a/n: Sorry it's really short, but my dog bit the tip of my finger on my dominant hand today and it really hurts. **


End file.
